Truth or Dare! Horror Style!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: What would happen if one day when my mate Rebecca came over from America to spend the night with me at a sleepover, we encounter all our favourite horror and anime characters!for a game of Truth or Dare R&R to see what happens to us M rated for later!
1. Visitors!

Truth or Dare? Horror Style!

Visitors!

Hi there this is IchigoxKisshu4Eva!, I'm being helped by my mate RikaNauDesu yes with her help this gonna be a good fiction!

Ok now to the festivities

Rebecca: Kirsty when are the guests going to get here!!!

Kirsty: Hmm they should be here soon….

Rebecca: Maybe they aren't coming, can I go home?

Kirsty: No! we are not done yet!

Rebecca:*Pouts*

*Thunder clashes and smashes electricity, house goes black*

Rebecca: Ok I'm afraid now!

Kirsty: M-Me too lets go!

*Maniacal laughter from a girl*

Rebecca: Oh

Kirsty: No

Both: Its

Rena: Hi!

Kirsty: Phew!

Freddy: BOO!

Everyone AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rena: who that?

Kirsty: Freddy Kruegar!

Freddy: Yup, you invited me here kid!

*Is getting death glares from Bekki*

Rebecca: You are sooooooo dead! Kirsty!!!

Kirsty: Just play!

*Door opens and 3 other contestants walk in

Nyuu: Nyuu?

Shion: What's up!?

Michael:….

Kirsty: oh yeah here!

*Hands paper and pen to Michael*

Michael: I want to kill you all!

*Everyone backs away*

Kirsty Ok! Lets get this started then!

Rebecca: YAY!!DARES!

Freddy: Oh boy!

Nyuu: Nyuu?

Shion: I wanna kill!

Michael: Oh this will be fun!

Rebecca: I WANNA DO IT FIRST!!!!!!

Kirsty: FINE!!! JUST STOP YELLING!!!!!

Rebecca: YAY..I mean yay!

Kirsty: Ok Rebecca…Truth or Dare?

Well this ought to be a real fun thing to do!

Rebecca: YOU LIAR!YOU SAID I COULD DARE IN THIS!

Kirsty: Bekki! You will next I promise!

Rebecca: *Pouts* Fine!

Ok I hope you read and enjoy this!

Rebecca: REVIEW PLEASE!!!OR IL KILL YOU!

Kirsty: Forgive her she really wants to dare!

Freddy: Please save me from this nut job pair!

Shion: Hi!!!!! =]

Nyuu: Nyuu?

Rena: R&R

Michael: Hi!…Review?

Everyone: Bye!!!


	2. The Game Begins!

**Truth or Dare!**

**Round one! **

**Rebecca's Turn!**

**Everyone got settled into a seat Freddy sat on the bed, Michael sat on the chair, Rena stood looking sinisterly happy at Rebecca Nyuu sat in the corner, Shion was running up and down!, I was sitting in my computer chair and Rebecca was sitting on the window sill eating a magnum, in other words we were all ready!**

**Rebecca: Ok ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEE!**

**Kirsty: FIIIIIIIIIINE!YOU!!!!**

***Freddy, Michael and Rena looked scared***

**Rebecca: Kirsty I dare you to…….KISS FREDDY!**

***Freddy and Kirsty are horrified***

**Both: WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!!!!**

**Rebecca: AH AH AH A DARE IS A DARE!**

***Closes eyes and kisses Freddy***

**Rebecca Yay!!**

***Both me and Freddy gagged!***

**Kirsty: M-My t-turn! Rebecca I dare you to kiss Shion!**

***Shion stops running and glares at me***

**Kirsty: Remember…it's a game!**

**Shion: to make it clear…I AM NOT A LEZ!**

**Rebecca: And what I am!!!!**

**Shion: Maybe!**

**Rebecca: shut your mouth!**

**Shion: Ya gonna make me!!!**

**Kirsty: JUST DO THE FREAKING DARE!!!**

**Rebecca and Shion: FINE!!!**

***Rebecca kisses Shion on the cheek, both gag***

***Everyone bursts out in laughter***

**Rebecca: its not *vomits* funny!**

**Nyuu: N-Nyuuuuuuuuuu!! XD**

**Freddy: Y-You kissed her AHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Michael is laughing so much his mask falls off***

**Michael: ****Laugh and il kill you all!!!!!**

***He puts his mask on***

**Freddy: ok who's next!!?**

***Knock at the door***

**Mysterious Voice: Open up or you shall all die! He will see to it!**

**Everyone stares in Shock**

**Rebecca: W-Who is that Kirsty?**

**Kirsty: It beats m-me!**

**Freddy: Just answer the door**

**Nyuu: Nyuu……**

***Nyuu runs to the door and opens it***

**Everyone: NYUUU!!!!!!!!NO**

**The door opens……..**

**Ooooh Cliff-hanger whats next? Who is at the door**

**What will happen to us??**

**Will Nyuu ever learn!?**

**Rena: Remember to R&R people…..or else!**

**Kirsty: she means please review?**

**Michael:**** Can this get any weirder??**

**Freddy: we are with two crazy kids and CARTOONS WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAZY DREM IS THIS!!!!!**

**Kirsty and Rebecca: REVIEW PLEASE????**

**Everyone: BYE BYE **

**Kirsty: oh Yeah HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!! **


	3. We are in trouble!

Truth or Dare!

Strange occurrences!

We were all terrified except Nyuu of course, who had no idea of anything that was happening!

The door creaked open 3 other people walked in

Kirsty: WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM?????!

Person 1: This idiot led us here!!

Person 2: I was bored and followed them here!

Person 3: Your house seemed nice!

*Kirsty rubs her temples*

Kirsty\: Ok give your names and who you are!

Person 1: Well I am Miyo Takono and I am 24 I came here to see what was happening

Kirsty: You realise this is Britain….right?

Miyo: Yes!

Kirsty: That's good!

Person 2: I am Chucky and I was sort of bored so I followed this clown!

Rebecca: I WANNA TAKE THIS DOLL HO~OME!!!!!

Chucky: what's with here?

Kirsty: I have no idea!

Person 3: I am Lucy and I seek to destroy you all !

*Everyone looks oddly at each other*

Kirsty: OK! Lets get on with this!

Rebecca: ok!

Freddy: I dare…..Kirsty to kiss Miyo Takono! On the lips!!

*Miyo looks happy, I look disgusted*

Kirsty: Why Freddy? Why?

Freddy:….IM EVIL!!!! DO IT!

*I look over and kiss Takono on the lips she deepens it, and pushes me to the floor, im panting for breath*

Kirsty: N-Next p-person…

*Everyone is dying of laughter!*

Rebecca: I cant…AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH…BREATH!

Freddy: OH HO THAT WAS WAY TOO GOOD!

Lucy:….Giggle?

Nyuu: NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! XD!!!

Kirsty: FINE WHOS NEXT!

Rebecca: Me?

Kirsty: Fine!!! Choose Truth or Dare?

Rebecca: DARE!!!

Kirsty: Fine who do you dare?

Rebecca:….I dare you Kirsty to……LAUGH IN MICHAELS FACE!

Michael: Try it girl, go on try!

Kirsty: REBECCA!!!

Rebecca: Go on

*Rebecca grabs popcorn and shares it*

Kirsty: Sorry Mike….

*Runs over and laughs in Michaels face, Michael kicks me to the other side of the room*

Kirsty: if ya see any teeth there mines *faints*

Michael: That's what happens when you mess with me!!

Rena: I agree with you mr Myers!

Lucy: it was unorthodox but…..still funny!

Kirsty: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS!!!!!

Rebecca: Sure!

Kirsty: Ok its my turn I dare…….Lucy to make out with…..Chucky

*Lucy looks at me in hate, Chucky grabs his knife*

Chucky: You hold il stab!

Lucy: its meaningless…she will win anyways!

*Lucy gets undressed*

Kirsty: FOR GOODNESS SAKE NOT IN HERE! IN MY OTHER ROOM YOU DUMB IDIOT!

*My leg is snapped by a vector*

Lucy: shut it!

*Chucky is now naked*

Rebecca: is that… a rubber-

Kirsty: O///O Yes it is!

Rebecca: im blind!

Kirsty: Same!

Freddy: That is wrong man! Plain wrong!

Rena: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOLL AND PYSCO DOING IT AHAHAHAHAH!

Kirsty and Rebecca: That is so…..not right!

Michael: This girl is so messed up it is sad!

*We nod our heads in agreement*

*Lucy comes back and looks pissed*

Lucy: Can I dare next?

*We look oddly, but nod*

Lucy: I DARE YOU AND REBECCA TO….KILL SOMEONE!

*Rebecca is over the moon, I am scared*

Kirsty: Kill who?

Lucy: Kill the Devil!

*We are now not so sure this was a good idea*

Rebecca: Kirsty what have we done!?

Kirsty: Im not certain!

*Lucy laughs manically*

Ok this has gotten a lot weirder!

Not only have we le crazy people enter our game !

We now have to kill Lucifer!

Can it get any worse!!!

PLEASE R&R With more dares thanks!

OK SEE YA SOON!


	4. The Devils Cry!

Truth or Dare

A Deal with the Devil!

Rebecca and I mysteriously ended up at the gates of hell

Rebecca: WHY DID YOU INVITE ME HERE!!!WHY COULDN'T YOU COME TO AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirsty: I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF MONEY TO DO THAT!!!

Rebecca: SHUT UP!

Kirsty: YOU SHUT IT!!!!

*Mysterious laughing*

Rebecca: that's it laugh and scare me why don't you!!!

Kirsty: What its not me you idiot!

Rebecca: Don't call me an idiot doofus!

Kirsty: BABY!

Rebecca:……STUPID DOODY BRAIN!

Kirsty: MONGOOSE HEAD!!!!!

Mysterious Voice: Come now girls lets not fight!

Rebecca: Stop scaring me Kirsty its not funny anymore!

Kirsty: IT IS NOT ME IT IS THE RED DUDE WITH HORNS!!!!!!

Rebecca: W-Who?

* A giant shadow looms over us*

Kirsty: I think we met the Devil…..we met Lucifer…

Lucifer: Welcome to the world of Hell!

Rebecca: *Gulp* I think your correct…

Kirsty: Wonder what the guys at my house are doing?

Rebecca: yeah….

*Back at the house*

Freddy, Michael and Lucy are playing Toke it!

Chucky: Freddy Toke Toke Toke it!

Freddy: man that's good shit!

Lucy: Woof Woot!!!!Hey Nyuu try this!

*Lucy shoves bottle of beer down Nyuu's throat*

Nyuu: Hiccup N-Nyuu?

*Nyuu dances like a chicken everyone laughs*

*Back with the girls*

Rebecca:*Cowers* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME KILL HER SHES THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU DUMB!!!

Kirsty : REBECCA!!!!!!!

Lucifer: Well what are you here for?

*Rebecca pushes me forward*

Kirsty: we're here to kill you?

*Lucifer bursts out in laughter!*

Lucifer: Two girls can never defeat the DEVIL!

Kirsty: But we are not normal!

Rebecca: Girls!

Lucifer: Fine lets play truth or Dare, if you win you take these two!

*He points to Keiichii and Rika*

Rebecca: Oh your cruel!!

Kirsty: Poor Rika!

Lucifer: if u win you go, if you loose you are to be sex slaves to me!

Kirsty and Rebecca: 0//////0

Lucifer: Lets get it on then!

Kirsty: Ok I dare um Rebecca to….dance like a madwoman!

Rebecca: WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!?

Kirsty: Do it to distract him!

Rebecca: OH! Alright!

*Rebecca dances like she was on crack!*

Kirsty: Ok il go and get a weapon!

Rebecca: HURRY!!!

*Rebecca continues to dance like an idiot*

Lucifer: AH HA HA HA!!! KEEP IT UP!

Rebecca: HURRY IT UP!

Kirsty: I got it!

*Runs and slips on a banana peel*

Kirsty: Oof! That hurt dude!!

Lucifer: What happened?

Rebecca: I DON'T NEED TO DANCE!

Kirsty: Lucifer get a kick outta this!

*I kick him in the balls. Rebecca saws his horn off, we danced on him until he was dead*

Rebecca: WE DID IT WE KILLED SATIN!

Kirsty: Bekki lets go home!

Rebecca: Agreed!

Ok that's it for this Chappy

Next Chapter we need your dares!

Make them as deadly as u can

The deadlier, the funnier!

Ok

I really hope you enjoy this

Il write more

If u do more reviews ok?

BYE!


	5. Everyone has gone Nuts!

Truth or Dare: Horror Style!

The Monster, The Doll and the Nut house!

(Dare provided by GIGA-XISBASS)

Rebecca and I returned with Rika and Keiichii, Rika took to annoying everyone and scaring Chucky, Keiichii sat scared in the corner, I sat awaiting the next dare.

"Ok I pick, Rebecca to dare"

I said, Rebecca, she smiled at Freddy and Chucky

"Eh…hi?"

"I hate you"

Freddy and Chucky glared at her, she said with an evil glint

"I DARE FREDDY & CHUCKY TO ENTER WONDERLAND AND REMAIN LOST TILL THE END OF TIME."

Rebecca smiled, Freddy and Chucky looked at her madly

"Are you nuts?!"

Chucky asked blankly

"That is a mythical place!"

Freddy pointed out

"Well you are a dead killer and Chucky is a possessed doll!"

Rebecca smirked, Freddy and Chucky sighed, Lucy interjected

"The faster you do the damn dare the faster you can kill them!"

She sighed, Nyuu laughed

"Nyuu!"

She smiled

"Come on guys, just do it so we can get back to daring!"

Rena said

"Yeah, so do it, please?"

I asked, they gave up

"Fine"

They said as Rebecca dragged them out the door, threw them down a hole and listened to their screams as they fell into a hole of darkness, Rebecca smiled, satisfied with her work!

"That was fun!"

She giggled and returned to the house

Meanwhile with Freddy and Chucky.

"I can't see!"

Freddy complained

"Neither can I genius! Ouch you stood on my head!"

Chucky growled

"Well don't be under my foot!"

Freddy yelled

"In order to do this stupid dare we need to work as a team!"

Chucky reasoned

"Ok, so what shall we do my pint sized companion?"

Freddy asked calmly

"Yell?"

The killer doll suggested, so the two screamed at the top of their lungs, without warning something blasted them out of the darkness and into a giant mushroom house, Freddy was trapped in a giant flower seat and Chucky was trapped in a highchair, Freddy burst out laughing at the doll with a dummy tit in its mouth.

"Shut the hell up Krueger!"

Chucky sneered as he ripped the dummy out of his mouth, he walked over to Freddy and slashed the flower, then he slapped him.

"What was that for?!"

Freddy asked

"For laughing at me!"

Chucky snarled, a figure loomed over him and he jumped into Freddy's arms, they looked in fear at……………a giant bunny?

"Hey there de do, into the house we go!"

It laughed

"Oh no, we need to go home!"

Chucky said but it was too late, the bunny dragged them into the house, he strapped them into the couch.

"My favourite film, there be but three, my favourite film has a bunny like me!"

The blue bunny laughed as he stuck 'The adventures of Benjamin bunny' on, Freddy and Chucky gasped in horror as they were forced to watch 5 non-stop hours of the little bunny being cuddled and kissed, by the end of the ordeal they were hugging each other and sobbing.

"I love you Freddy"

Chucky sobbed

"I love you too, man"

He cried

"That was cute, but your way too slow, so bunny say it time to go!"

The bunny said as he grabbed a giant mallet and whacked them straight out of the land, they landed in dog do do, Rebecca took a photo of them and ran to the house, Chucky was still in a baby grow and Freddy had a birthday badge saying, 'you're a big boy now' on it, Freddy griped and moaned about it, everyone burst out in laughs.

"Apparently you don't know what the word 'remain' means guys!"

Rebecca sighed, Freddy began to batter her

"Well its good to see you safe…….i guess"

Lucy said

"Yeah, now we can get on with the game!"

I said cheerfully

"On one condition!"

Freddy and Chucky said

"What?"

I asked

"No more daring us to go to make believe lands!"

They groaned looking at Rebecca

"Ok"

I smiled, hiding my crossed fingers

"Who's next?"

I smiled evilly

Well that's this chapter done

Thank you to the person GIGA-XISBASS for providing the dare

What will happen next?

Who will have their sanity tested?

And what's this?

Someone has stolen all of the cookies!

Who was it?

Will we catch him or them

Stay tuned for more

Truth or Dare: Horror Style!

Thanks

See ya soon

~K-Chan~


	6. Midnight Intruder!

Truth or Dare! Horror Style!

Midnight Visitor!

Speech like this(...) is sleep talking!

On with story!

Me: Hi!

Rebecca: YAY WE ARE BACK!

Freddy: Oh good the terrible twosome are back humanity is doomed!

'Whacks Freddy on the head'

Me: Is everyone ready to sleep?

Michael:Great sleep means that I can destroy you all!

Me: No! Bad boy! No candy for you!

Michael:I'm fucking dead you brat! I cant eat frisking candy! Dumbass!

Me:That's it! TO BED!

Michael:Damned brat!

Me:Yaaaaaaaaaawn! Where are you sleeping Freddy?...Freddy?

Chucky: He was in the bathroom! But I wouldn't go there if I were you....he had chilli beans!

Me:O....k

Rebecca: IM NOT TIRED!

Me:SHUT IT AND GOTO BED!

Freddy:WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!

Me:GO TO BED!

Everyone: Fine!

Me: Night!

'Everyone goes to bed'

Me: (Ribbon eh wo missutu nee-)

Freddy: Shut up!

'throws pillow at me'

Me: Damn brat!

12:00 midnight outside

?: Heh, this ought to scare those girls silly!

'Goes over to window'

?:Damn it! They locked the window!

'looks at roof'

?:Heh she left the attic open, same old Kirsty!

'climbs up the drain pipe'

?:Incy wincy spider climbed up the water pipe, down came the rain he cried-

'Rain came on

?:Oh SHITE!

'falls to ground'

Me:W-What was that?

Freddy:Nothing go back to sleep

'I go back to sleep on Freddy'

Me:Wait,YOU PERV!

Freddy:What!

Me:YOUR A STUPID PERV!

Freddy:Girls are awkward!

Outside

?:OW!

'Climbs again and makes it to the top'

?:VICTORY!

Me:Ok! I know I heard something!

Freddy:I'll claw out your voice box if you don't stop this fucking game!

'Freddy goes to sleep'

Me: Am I nuts?

In the attic

?:Ha! Matt the intruder extraordinary!

Matt smiled triumphantly

Matt:Where.....is everyone? ALIENS INVADED AND ABDUCTED THEM!AHH!

He screamed and ran in circles like someone on crack

Me:Ok I am sure I heard it this time! Freddy!

Freddy groans

Freddy: if I do this....will you PLEASE let me frigging sleep!

Me:Yeah!GO!

Freddy groans and grabs Jason, who just appeared....how'd that happen?

Upstairs in Kirsty's room

Matt: Where the fuck is everyone!

Freddy and Jason are in the hall way

Jason points at the door, Freddy speaks like a baby

Freddy:Yes Jason, that a door, it open and closes, remember?

Jason stabbed him

Freddy:Dumb idiot!

They go in the room, they see a boy with blonde hair, at the same time they say

Both:Who the fuck are you!

Matt: I am Matt the master of kick-ass of the world!

He laughed insanely

Freddy:Great! MORE kids!

Matt:I'M NOT A KID!

Freddy: hahahaha your a funny little guy

Matt: Shut it pizza face!

Freddy: Thats it!

He goes to kill then remembers what the girl said

"If you kill I will send your ass into the rain!"

Freddy stops, Matt laughs

Matt:Aww is the big bad killer afraid of a wittle boy?

Freddy: no!

Matt:I made a new version of your song! Wanna hear it? It goes like this!

1,2 Freddy smells of poop!

3,4 Freddy Krueger snores!

5,6 Freddy sucks dicks

7,8 He loves to masturbate

9,10 he's a big fat hen!

Freddy's face was almost red with anger

Jason looked dumbly at his feet

Downstairs

Me:THAT IS IT!

I screamed as I marched upstairs

Freddy was ready to attack but it back-fired as Kirsty came up and Matt put an injured pose on, I get furious

Me:Freddy your in the dog house tonight!

I storm downstairs, Freddy lunges at Matt

Matt: GET OFF ME YOU SICK HALLOWEEN REJECT!

Matt kicks him in the nuts, then pounces on him and begins to batter his head in, Jason begins running in circles waving his machete in the air and cuts Freddy's arm off, blood lands on Matt

Matt:This is a new sweater you idiot!

He screams as he boots him in the face

Matt:And thats why you don't mess with me!

He growled as he went downstairs

Freddy:I JUST WANTED SLEEP

Downstairs

Matt:Can I join you?

Me: Yeah

Rebecca: YAY ANOTHER TWISTED MIND! I like this boy!

Matt: Cool I'll sleep on the couch!

Me: I'll sleep on the floor

Everyone: NIGHT!

Well that's the end of that chapter

My mate Matt is here

Me: Matt you wanna say something?

Matt: Ola Amigo's

me:Your not Spanish!

Matt:Shut up

me: Make me!

'We get into a brawl'

Freddy: Since our idiot of an author is fighting I will say this!-

Michael:Review or you die!

Everyone:Bye

'Matt and Kirsty are still fighting'

R&R

SEE YA

~K-Chan~


End file.
